mercnetfandomcom-20200214-history
Mustang, HSS-12
Confederacy Iron Works HSS-12 Mustang-Series Modular Armor The Claremont confederacy’s hard suits are very modular, even more so than the Theban Clusters HSS-7 the only drawback to this modularity is that a separate component must be combined with others depending on what type of upgrade you are wanting. HSS-12R Recon Model - Helmet has advanced optics system with increased range, laser ranger designator, and night vision enhancement. The suit has a detachable jump pack and the entire suit has an IRTHOP coating and has small detachable Shields that give an additional +1 DD to the arms. HSS-12MP Military Police Model - Helmet has a enhanced optics with night vision capabilities and is hooked directly to an uplink to a criminal database and has a medium size shield giving +3 DD and has either a front or rear loading compartment that can hold a force lance, spare magazine holder, or combat knife holder. HSS-12T Tankers Model - Helmet has enhanced optics, night vision, and is able to link to the tanks or artilleries TADS system and is worn by tank crews, armor is slightly thicker and more curved to negate damage from spalling and has a fairly large shield on each arm DD +4. ' '' ' HSS-12P Pilots Model - Helmet has enhanced optics, night vision, and is able to link to the aircrafts TADS system and is worn by pilot and auxiliary crews, armor is slightly lighter and more curved to negate damage from spalling and has very small shields DD +1. HSS-12N Navy Model - Helmet has enhanced optics, night vision, and is able to link with any of a ships systems via remote connection and has a space use jet pack with a medium size shield DD 3. HSS-12A Auxiliary Model - Helmet has enhanced optics, night vision, macro and micro scopic vision, thermal, infra-red and several others, and is able to link with any of a auxiliary crafts or space stations systems via remote connection and has a space use jet pack with a very large shield with an additional thruster and storage space for tools in it. HSS-12CW Cold Weather Model - Helmet has enhanced optics, night vision and thermal, suit is extremely heavy with thick internal padding and a built in heating system, shield is large with built in heating unit that can be directed to melt through snow and ice, suit also has a built in snorkel so that if wearer gets trapped in snow they can still breath. HSS-12D Desert Model - Helmet has enhanced optics, night vision and thermal, suit is extremely heavy with thick internal padding and a built in cooling system, shield is medium with built in fan and spot light, suit has heavier seals than most models to keep sand out of joints and critical parts. HSS-12S Swamp Model - Helmet has enhanced optics, night vision and thermal, suit is extremely light and has built in bladder systems that can inflate and deflate via extra oxygen that is carried by the suit, shield is medium The legs of the suit also have large pads on the bottom that disperse the armors foot print over a larger area. HSS-12FJ Forest/Jungle Model - Helmet has enhanced optics, night vision and thermal and macroscopic, suit is extremely light and slender and has an IRTHOP coating, shield is medium and has two ports capable of launching lightweight grappling hooks or holding lights the feet also has retractable traction pads. HSS-12M Mountaineering Model - Helmet has enhanced optics, night vision and thermal and macroscopic, and laser ranger designator that links with weapon, suit is extremely light and slender and has an IRTHOP coating, shield is light weight and can hold either a spool of mono-climbing wire or a piton shooter with rings for D-Rings and other guear, each shoulder of the armor also has couplings for lines and extra line in them as well and feet have retractable traction gips. HSS-12N Naval Model - Helmet has enhanced optics, night vision and thermal, and laser ranger designator that links with weapon, suit is extremely light and slender and has an IRTHOP coating, shield is light weight additional air tanks can be mounted to the back and suit has built in flippers, has built in buoyancy compensation system. HSS-12D Dress Model - Helmet has night vision, suit is extremely light and slender and has an IRTHOP coating, shield is light weight and meant only for ceremonial reasons and for parades, the only reason the helmet has NVO is because sometimes parades are held at night as are certain funerals, the irthrop coating is used for demonstration purposes. HSS-12T Tactical Model - Helmet has standard and night vision optics as well as macroscopic, armor is very heavy and shields are large with the ability to hold spare grenade and ammo. Category:Hardsuits Category:Confederacy Iron Works Category:Claremont Confederacy Category:Index